Mirrors Lie
by Tabby J Skylark
Summary: A short Jeice story with a surprise ending. I have considered expanding it, but probably won't.


**MIRRORS LIE **

**Tabby J Skylark **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Jeice sighed and blew his bangs from his eyes, his arms folded under his head. He smirked.

_I am never gonna get over what a lady killer I am now._

He stretched and stood up, deliberately walking over to the mirror. He flashed a few traditional poses and slipped a comb seamlessly from the clothes. He began vainly styling his white hair.

_I'm so young. So charismatic. All this energy…_

He continued to smirk away at himself in the mirror, when the buzzer sounded. Someone was at the door.

He opened his lips to say 'ENTER' and caught himself just in time. Instead, he went over and answered the door manually.

Racoome and Berter were standing before him looking most concerned.

Racoome sighed miserably, "They still can't find the Captain. They think he's missing in action."

Jeice tried his best to look very grave and very concerned. He had to bury the smirk. He couldn't show the slightest trace of the truth.

"You know it was the Captain's wishes that you take his place, Jeice." Berter muttered awkwardly. "You have developed the highest KI among us now… He did train you to be his successor…"

Jeice lowered his eyes silently. He had to get through these next few seconds and everything would fall into place.

"We knew you'd take this hard." Raccoome tried to fill the awkward silence, but it just dragged on and on. "Um, maybe we should leave you alone."

Jeice nodded, his head still completely down.

"Well… um… we'll update you on any further developments…" Burter was uncomfortable.

"Ya, maybe they'll find the Captain after all…" Racoome looked uneasy.

Jeice looked up and forced his face to contort so that he looked as though he was in mortal agony, just miserable…

The other two quickly said their goodbyes and the door closed on him, leaving him alone to his grief and confusion.

"Wow. I knew he'd take it weird… but he's taking it WEIRD…" Racoome sighed.

"I know Jeice better than anyone…" Burter declared. "He's a loose canon. Really emotional. He'll snap out of it."

"I thought he would scream and make a fuss. THAT would be Jeice. But no… he was just quiet. Like… he didn't say a word. That was so weird."

"Maybe this is how he reacts to real, true grief."

"Maybe…"

Raccoome felt in the pit of his stomach that something was _off_. This was odd considering Burter really SHOULD have known Jeice better than he.

Meanwhile, Jeice finally lifted his eyes and they were sheer evil. Smirking, cunning evil. He threw back his head and laughed loudly.

Only… the laugh was very low. Not Jeice's laugh at all.

The voice would be the challenge. He would use technology or something. There were a dozen ways to pull it off. He had done it many times before.

Jeice was in his prime and he was growing more powerful every day. Ginyu had noticed his potential and had liked how energetic and attractive he was... So it was only natural that he began preparing him, training him to be the _successor... _deliberately building the kid up…

Then when the time was right – BAM.

Jeice had suspected the Captain's attention was due to a special bond they shared. A father-son bond, perhaps.

Jeice, naive kid he was, hadn't wised up until it was two seconds too late…

The deep voice smirked, "I'm never going to grow old. I'm never going to be surpassed."

He had done this several times before. He hadn't started as Captain Ginyu. No. He'd started several generations ago as an ugly old man in a swamp perfecting the art of body switching…

But Ginyu was aging and Jeice was attractive and young with so much potential…

Freeza was so stupid. They were all so stupid.

They hadn't noticed a change in their beloved Captain Ginyu. Nor would they notice a change in their Jeice.

Someday they would fail to notice a change in Freeza himself.

The body snatcher's deep laugh rang again. It was Jeice's pretty face... but it wasn't Jeice...

They would find Captain Ginyu's body alright. He died in battle. No question.

They'll have a funeral...

A funeral for Jeice.


End file.
